


[PODFIC] What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees, by Regionalpancake

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Character Study, Cris reads poetry and is so very soft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Romance, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Rios reads his battered poetry book and considers his relationship with Agnes.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees, by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721853) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



__

_Reading old earth poems used to quiet his over active mind. Now it seemed to do the opposite. Stanzas striding down the menagerie of his memories, rattling the cages with a stick._

_The book was old, very old. Not quite a first edition, not many of those survived the Eugenics War, but one that was printed not too long after printing was the other option._

_He wondered how many people had held this book before him. It’s wrecked state pointed to a long list of previous owners, or perhaps a select few careless ones. Whose drip of coffee was it on “Drunk With Pines”? Who wrinkled the edges of “Here I Love You”? Was it reading in the rain or had they dropped it in the bath? Who was “Tasha” and why was her name scrawled with hearts on page 21?..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AwaOWg7EAI0DqHqMWfw5PTqNxJaaFTqr/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 8:00  
Size: 7.51 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: “cherry tree december 23rd” by michael szpakowski, Flickr, (CC BY-NC-SA 2.0)
> 
> Music/FX: “Acoustic guitar Am C Em” by - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/489761/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
